<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Harper Came Out by FanficCrusader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843447">How Harper Came Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCrusader/pseuds/FanficCrusader'>FanficCrusader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is creating random tags, Author says trans rights, Closeted Character, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Other, Supportive Iida Tenya, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Hagakure Tooru, Trans Male Character, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCrusader/pseuds/FanficCrusader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper (dead name: Hagakure Tooru) was going on a walk through Hogwarts with Tenya Iida. They were going to play board games in Iida's room. They of course knew how the stairs rejected the opposite gender for the dorm rooms but Harper still wanted to try.</p><p>It was certainly an experience and in the end, Harper was much happier with everyone supporting him.</p><p>(Trans Tips in the bottom for MtF, FtM and there are some extra things. All those things from below weren't mine to figure out.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Harper Came Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing for both of these fandoms at the same time and since J.K Rowling isn't the best person, I've decided to make this. Sorry for this being really short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hagakure, are you sure?"</p><p>Tenya questioned the other, watching him nod.</p><p>"As I said, I just want to check something out, if this works, we'll contact Aizawa after we play the board games."</p><p>"I still can't believe you haven't played any."</p><p>"Well nobody has offered to play board games with me before!"</p><p>Once they reached the stairs to the male rooms, Tenya had gone first, the stairs staying how they were, to begin with. Then, Harper stepped forward, letting his foot touch the first step/stair. It had stayed the same and Harper continued up the steps.</p><p>That left Tenya questioning something, "Hey Hagakure..?"</p><p>"Yeah?" he looked at Tenya, adjusting the Ravenclaw robes.</p><p>"Are you agender, bigender, or trans? I mean, I know it sounds like an absurd question but..."</p><p>Harper looked at Tenya but then looked to the ground.</p><p>"Yeah, I am transgender. I haven't started testosterone, changed my name and gender, gotten surgeries, stuff like yet."</p><p>"That's alright, Tensei himself is transgender and he has a few binders that he no longer needs because he got top surgery so if you need them I'm sure he wouldn't mind me giving them to you. Anyway, may I ask what are your new pronouns and what's your name?"</p><p>Harper was taken by shock, he wasn't expecting Tenya to be supportive right from the start. But he was also shocked by learning that Tensei Iida, a strong wizard was transgender.</p><p>"Um... May I be called Harper? I also go by he/him or they/them pronouns."</p><p>"Oh! Alright, Harper. Now let's go get you the male robes as I'm sure you don't like the skirt."</p><p>Harper smiled, this was going to be nice...</p><p>MTF Tips:</p><p>High Estrogen Foods: Apples, Cherries, Plums, Beets, Carrots, Cucumbers, Barley, Rice, Wheat, Flax Seeds, Sunflower Seeds, Fennel Seeds, Bran Cereals, Hummus, Wild Yam, Dried Fruits<br/>
-<br/>
Small Ways To Help Calm Dysphoria: Pluck Your Eyebrows. Clear lip gloss &amp; nail polish, v-neck t-shirts, form-fitting clothes, do a skincare routine, do exercises to tone parts of your body that make you look more feminine, do voice exercises to make it higher, follow a DIY tutorial, and make your own girl clothes, take care of your hair and nails, wear a hairclip or headband.<br/>
-<br/>
Trans Girl Passing Tips: If you have long enough hair put it in a bun or ponytail, tinted chapstick, try very light makeup like blush or eyeliner, try to convince parents to let you do makeup and show goth or emo boys with makeup, search for exercises that tone your more feminine features, if you're able to, wear a bra and stuff it.<br/>
-<br/>
Bottom Dysphoria: Learn to tuck SAFELY and NEVER with tape, buy or make a gaff, sit down when using the bathroom, shower with a sponge, if you want to ignore your genitals wear a speedo in the shower.<br/>
-<br/>
When you paint your nails and want to dry them faster, dip them in ice-cold water and it'll harden up instantly, also spray with spray-on cooking oil before putting them in the ice water. It makes them shiny and slick.<br/>
-</p><p>Other Foods That Increase Estrogen: Flax, Soy, Red meats, Coffee, Sesame seeds, chickpeas, peas, alfalfa sprouts.</p><p>FtM Tips</p><p>Vertical stripes make you appear taller and it slims you down. Horizontal stripes make you appear bigger and broaden your shoulders.<br/>
-<br/>
When getting a binder, make sure to measure and get the right size and don't wear it for more than 8 hours, it can damage your ribs and lungs horribly.<br/>
-<br/>
Passing Tips: Buy a binder, Buy a packer, Use sports bras to bind when without a binder, Use socks to pack if you can't afford a packer, Get a masculine haircut, Wear masculine clothing, Wear baggy shirts or button-up shirts, Use a masculine makeup tutorial, Do arm exercises, Wear cologne, Grow out body hair, Fill in eyebrows a bit, Wear dark clothing it hides your hips, do voice deepening exercises.<br/>
-<br/>
Foods To Increase Testosterone: Tuna, Low-fat milk with vitamin D, Egg yolks, Fortified cereals, Oysters, Shellfish, Beef, Beans.<br/>
-<br/>
Heroine Binder Co. sells swimming vests with a hidden built-in binder</p><p>Extra:</p><p>Ways to come out to people: Write a letter, sit down and talk to them, sending a text, over social media, make a pun, bake a cake with I'm ____ on it, find a coming out video online, and leave it for the person to see, make a post-it note and stick it somewhere and write it on a shirt.<br/>
-<br/>
How Parents Can Help In Early Transition:  Help you find clothes that make you comfortable and get some resources such as a binder. Help you find a good therapist. Help you with telling others and back you up meanwhile showing support. Help you get things changed in school, dentist, doctor, etc. Just support altogether.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>